


CROSSFIRE

by Marsauraus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone is convinced that Crossfire and Rowan are a couple, Gen, He's like 16, Moon Knight is 40-ish, Other, Ryker calls his motorcycle Gracie, They Aren't, What am I doing, all of the character in here have issues, crossfire is not a 40 year old man, crossfire just likes punching stuff, glowy alien metal is cool i guess, i don't know if marvel will end up using these characters differently, im rebooting old marvel characters, moon knight wants revenge, non Canon, rowan hanes should be dead, some treason too, the parents die, there's a lot of mistrust, this is an au i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsauraus/pseuds/Marsauraus
Summary: He'd trade his guns for loveBut he's caught in the crossfireAnd he keeps waking upBut it's not to the sound of birdsThe tyranny, the violent streetsDeprived of all that we're blessed withAnd we can't get enough______________________Rowan Hanes woke up on her sixteenth birthday with no parents, no friends, and lots of scars. Crossfire wasn't perfect, but considering that her life had been one tragedy after another, she'd take him. What she didn't count on was public attention, supervillains, and maybe even the Avengers themselves. She certainly did not expect for people to think Crossfire could become a New Avenger.She definitely did not expect her past to come chasing after her.





	CROSSFIRE

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you might think this is, I assure you it's something completely different.

2011  
W. Cross Metallurgy Inc.

 

A nine-year-old girl stood in the doorway of her father’s workspace. She gazed at the cluttered workspaces, the dim lights, and the swarm of lab techs surrounding a table filled with tools, supplies, and some very strangely glowing metal.

“Ah! She’s here! Gentlemen, if you wouldn’t mind moving…” The girl smiled brightly as her father tried to shoo away the other scientists. Most of them moved, save for one who was actively trying to engage Dr. Hanes in a conversation.

“Dad?” She asked, a bit apprehensive about the glowing metal in front of her. Hanes turned to his daughter, ruffling her hair.

“Marc, this is my daughter, Rowan. Rowan, this is Dr. Marc Spector.”

“Hello,” Rowan said formally, sticking her hand out to shake Spector’s. He shook her hand, before looking at Hanes in near disbelief.

“Darren, ...this is your daughter? She’s, uh… paler than I expected.”

Hanes chuckled. “Well, she certainly didn’t get that from her mother― or me, for that matter.”

Rowan frowned, diverting her attention back to the piece of metal on the examination table. “It glows. Is it coated in luminol?”

This emitted yet another laugh from her father. “No, sweetheart, this is infused with alien elements from, well, space. We want to see if it will improve the metal’s strength and malleability.”

Spector closed his mouth, which had been hanging open for several seconds. “I’m not sure my kid knows what luminol is, and he’s going to college next year.” He laughed. “Your kid is smart, Darren. You ever wondered who’s genes she got that from?”

Hanes shook his head, drawing Rowan closer to his side. “No, not really.” He patted her shoulder. “Rowan, sweetie, why don’t you find your mother and bring her in here?”

Rowan nodded, stepping away from her father. “It was nice meeting you, Dr. Spector,” she smiled, glancing one last time at the metal before walking out the door.

The hallways were wide, with electric lighting and titanium flooring that made loud echoes when her feet hit the floor. She stomped around for a few seconds, just to listen to the sound. Rowan laughed. Metal was something she had a fascination with― one her parents fully encouraged.

The girl shook her head. No, her father was waiting for her to get her mother. She could do that. Easy.

She passed a few technicians and waved at them, half-running down the hallway her mother worked on.

“Momma!” She burst through the door excitedly. “Dad wanted me to bring you over to his station to see the really cool glowy metal covered in alien chemicals!”

Rozalyn Hanes looked up from her desk, laughing when she saw that her energetic daughter was bouncing on her toes impatiently. “Okay, child, calm down. I’m coming. We’ll go see you father’s glowy alien metal.”

Rowan grinned, pulling her mother down the hallway. “I was like, super behaved in front of dad’s friends. I bet he’s really proud of me for being so formal and everything.”

Rozalyn only smiled down at her daughter, shaking her head. “He’s always proud of you, honey.”

Rozalyn stopped smiling, a grim expression settling on her face when she spotted something down the hallway. Rowan noticed with an odd curiosity that the hallway was getting brighter and that people were rushing towards her. The wide hallways were suddenly filled with people running past Rozalyn and Rowan, some of them screaming and shouting.

When the people thinned a bit, Rowan could see that her father’s lab was filled with an unusual, unnatural light that spilled out past the doors and down the hallway.

Rozalyn turned to her daughter. She kneeled and cupped Rowan’s face in her hands. “Honey, honey. Listen to me. Something’s gone wrong. I’m going to go check it out, okay? I want you to run the opposite way and we’ll find you once everything is fixed.”

She swiped away a tear on Rowan’s face with her thumb. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.”

Rozalyn stood up, but before she could take two steps forward, the lab exploded. The bright light engulfed everything, and Rowan only had time to curl up defensively.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the light got brighter and the heat intensified. Rowan could feel sharp and instant pain through various places in her body. Her gut felt like someone had stabbed a knife through it, twisted it, and set it on fire.This was the end.

Except it wasn’t.

The heat and light were gone faster than they came. Rowan opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn’t. She had been shielded from most of the blast by her mother, but there had been nothing to shield Rozalyn.

She saw her mother’s eyes, and the pain Rozalyn felt. She saw the metal sticking out of her mother’s body, and the blood gushing out of her wounds.

She felt the pain in her body, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her soul.

“...L-look at me…” Rowan almost couldn’t bear to look Rozalyn in the eyes. Rozalyn smiled  
painfully. “You’re so grown up… I-I wish I could see you fully grown…”

Tears spilled down Rowan’s face. “No… No, Mom…”

“It will always be okay. I'm proud of you, R-Ro―” Rozalyn’s words were cut off with a violent hacking. Rozalyn lifted a shaky hand to wipe her mouth, blood staining her once pristine lab coat.

“I’m s-sorry…” Rozalyn fell silent, her hand going limp as the life drained from her eyes.

Rowan couldn’t take her eyes off the now burning lab room, the screams that filled the hall, the glowing bits of metal sticking out of her and her mother.

She lay down next to her mother.

Some part of her knew that no one would get there in enough time, that she would die before anyone reached her.

Except she didn’t.

Eventually, she blacked out. She remembered being carried away by someone, her mother still dead on the floor. She remembered hearing the dull thud of feet hitting titanium. Rowan didn’t remember much after that.

She did remember waking up in a white pristine hospital room, for no more than a few minutes or seconds at a time. She hated it. It reminded her far too much of the building where her parents worked.

Or at least, where they used to.


End file.
